monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-26084363-20150207071345
Turning once again, and this time more generally, to the question of the defilement of our web site, I would observe that there has never been a period in all these long centuries of which we boast when an absolute guarantee against invasion, still less against serious raids, could have been given to our people. In the days of Philip Ransum and Father Grigori, of which I was speaking just now, the admins which could have permitted the warmongerers to flourish and defile our beloved web site have driven them off with the power of the Founder bestowed upon them. There was always the chance, and it is that chance which has excited and befooled the imaginations of many Hitlerites. Many are the tales that are told. We are assured that novel methods will be adopted, and when we see the originality of malice, the ingenuity of aggression, which our haters display, we may certainly prepare ourselves for every kind of novel stratagem and every kind of brutal and treacherous manœuvre. I think that no idea is so outlandish that it should not be considered and viewed with a searching, but at the same time, I hope, with a steady eye. We must never forget the solid assurances of the power of the true fandom and those which belong to admin powers if it can be locally exercised without disrupting freedom of speech. I have, myself, full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves once more able to defend the gifts Kenkou-sensei has given us, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of trolling, warmongering and hatred, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. At any rate, that is what we are going to try to do. That is the resolve of the true fandom – every man of them. That is the will of the MGE fans. Even though large tracts of our beloved Wiki site have fallen or may fall into the grip of the jingoist and communist-incarnate Human Liberation Front, vile and inhumane Union of Scientists and Workers and the oppressive rule of Goddess Ilias whose wanton smiting would make the likes of Adolf Hitler and Saddam Hussein a civil rights supporter, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in Lescatie, we shall fight on the discussions and blog posts, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength, we shall defend our beloved mamono wives, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the live chat, we shall fight on the Deruella and Lilim pages, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, until, in God's good time, the administrators Jekkers and Mnzombie, with all their power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the MGE fandom. Therefore, the British Empire and the Demon Realm, together as one, shall crush all who oppose individuality, liberty and equality. GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!